


right now, forever

by kittyakeshu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A little bit of edging, A tiny bit bittersweet, Aftercare, Akira as Akechi's pet, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Akira, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Kitten Akira, M/M, Master/Pet, a lot of teasing, because it's the truth, just a little, top!akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyakeshu/pseuds/kittyakeshu
Summary: Maybe getting together wasn't the best idea, but somehow they made it all seem worth it.The night Goro gifted Akira those cat ears to put to use though, that night especially became worth it in the end. In more ways than one.





	right now, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sins are a requirement, I am prepared for my trip down to Hell and I hope you will all join me with Akeshu.
> 
> By the way, SPOILERS.

The quiet chatter from customers and the steady drip of the coffee pot mixed with that ever refreshing smell of the beverage truly is the most relaxing moments of the day. After long days spent exploring the Metaverse, Akira is usually chugging down a pot of coffee on his own each morning to feel at least some hint of energy to start his day and especially to survive the day. It’s nice to sit back and relax like this on days he doesn’t have to worry about school in the morning, just spending the day without a care in the world for once.

Akira usually manages to be so laid back, calm in appearance. He rarely hesitates and follows through with every word, only expressing his worry in certain situations when it’s best. His calm and collected demeanor is just another reason why his teammates look to him to be their leader, to make so many choices and keep their worries in check. So he keeps that appearance as best he can, even in the moments he feels like screaming just from the panic and stress.

But right now he can relax, he can forget all the worries of the Phantom Thieves, forget the Metaverse exists, forget everything that happened and just enjoy a few nice cups of coffee in the peaceful atmosphere of this café.

He is leaning over the counter, cheek resting in his palm and his own cup of coffee right beside him. It’s when a younger couple walk in, hand in hand, giggling and blushing and small wrapped presents held protectively in their arms, that Akira cracks a little smile and faintly wishes his life was just that innocent again.

But he still wouldn’t trade it, knowing him and his friends are helping people.

Grabbing the pot of coffee, he heads around the counter and to the couple that have seated themselves in one of the booths, taking their order and pouring them each a cup of coffee.

Taking his spot back behind the counter, sipping at his coffee with one hand and fishing his phone out of his pocket with the other, Akira takes the time to scroll through his text messages. A small chuckle and shake of his head as he reads through the current argument mostly between Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba (and Futaba adding in a few remarks supposedly from Morgana who is spending time with her right now) in the group chat.

As though on cue, the bell above the café chimes and Akira looks up with a smile to see a far too familiar face taking a seat at the counter directly in front of him, like usual. Their eyes meet and his smile stays soft, gentle, and the customer returns that smile with ease.

Pocketing his phone, Akira takes one last sip of his coffee before he sets it down. “The usual, Akechi?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Goro lightly brushes a few locks of hair behind his ear as he sets down a folder of papers and a gift bag.

“What are those?” Akira asks, nodding his head at all the stuff on the counter while he pours him some coffee.

“Work, and a few things I picked up on my way here.”

Akira sets down his cup while he quickly scans through the contents of the bag as best he can, being a little too nosy in the kinds of things Goro would be buying, not even a bit concerned if the detective would mind him nosing through his stuff like this, because he knows too well. However, through his quick look of the items he doesn’t find anything useful or interesting and he starts pouting just for that.

Goro sees that little pout of disappoint and gives a quiet snort as he adjusts himself in his seat. Akira really never tries to hide his spoiled side too much when it comes to Goro. “One of them is a present for you, however. I had some fun picking it out.”

Just like that, Akira’s face lightens up with excitement and curiosity, even if he tries to hide it just a bit. “Oh? What’s this? Detective Akechi buying _me_ presents? I’m flattered.” There’s a smirk behind his words, a smirk he knows gets to Goro all too well.

Goro doesn’t seem to be affected by this one, however, perhaps having all this planned out since before he even set foot in the café today, as he grabs an item from the bag and hands it to Akira, his lips curving into his own smirk, a smirk Akira knows too well. “I believe it would look quite good on you, especially later.” That little comment at the end comes in a near whisper, emphasis put on it, but quiet so the others in the café don’t overhear. Though, part of Goro wouldn’t mind if someone heard if they were in a position where they could be found out. But he also prefers keeping Akira and him to himself, a little secret and all the more daring.

Akira stares at it in his hands, glancing at Goro a few times to be sure before turning it in his hands and carefully placing it on his head. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” Goro reaches over to adjust it just a little, to push a few stray locks of hair to have it blend beautifully. The black headband blends in perfectly with Akira’s messy black hair, and the black cat ears look far too good on him for Goro to handle, though he assumed he’d look this good already otherwise he wouldn’t have bought it. “Do you like it?” Goro begins gathering his things again, bag in one hand and folder tucked under his arm, coffee cup in the other hand.

Akira leans over the counter, inches away from Goro but still too close. That devilish smirk never quite leaves his face, does it? “Am I supposed to call you ‘master’ now?”

It is quiet, a little breathy whisper that Goro has to second guess if he even heard right. Though he is more concerned with the light hint of warmth on his cheeks and the way his body freezes up. Akira isn’t supposed to affect him. He is _not_ supposed to have an advantage over him like that.

Goro quickly regains himself, tearing his gaze away from Akira and not daring to clear his throat just yet as that would give him away to the barista. He simply stands up, hoping the warmth on his cheeks isn’t turning him bright red and obvious. “Haven’t I always been?” he bites back and turns on his heels, striding over to the booth in the back and hoping Akira never notices a thing.

But that’s the thing about Akira, he always notices everything Goro does. Goro can put up some great amazing act for the interviews or the other students at his school or the other adults and he has them all wrapped around his finger with his little good boy act. But with Akira it feels like he always sees right through that and knows just how to make Goro unsure, or maybe it’s just Goro lets his guard up around him, or can never keep up with his act around Akira as good as usual. Whatever the reason, it always leaves him wracking his brain for answers as to just what makes Akira so special.

He seats himself in the back of the booth tossing his work folder on the table and keeping the bag beside him. He eyes Akira carefully as he starts organizing the documents, watching that boy always have the brightest smile on his face at everything he does. It’s a mystery even to Goro what goes on in Akira’s head, what he thinks, even what his heart wants.

Goro always knew getting with Akira was the worst choice. He only interacted with him the first time to set him up after all. So why is it that he just had to go and fall for him and his stupid messy black hair and his soft lips and his gray eyes that just always seemed to see him for himself and still managed to care.Goro tried so hard to hate and despise Akira as he should and as part of him still does, but the more he tries to push Akira away the more he wants him. 

As Goro knows well now; the hearts wants what it wants, and his wants Akira. No matter how bad of a decision it is, no matter how much it’ll hurt and kill him later on,Goro just can’t keep himself away from Akira.

He always has everything so carefully planned out, even his future, but the moment Akira came into the picture, Goro felt like he lost sight of everything. He began to question things he should already know. Maybe that’s why he also still hates Akira in his own ways. He made Goro lose sight, even for a moment, of what he truly wants and that just created a whole spiral of mistakes and feelings he shouldn’t have..

If Goro had known back then how much this guy would affect him, he would’ve killed him months ago when it was easier. Now, Goro doesn’t know what to do or where his heart truly belongs. While that terrifies him because he has had his life planned out for so long now, he isn’t sure if it’s really a bad thing either since he finally has someone.

But for how long? Once Akira learns who he is, what he’s done… will he still even love him anymore? Will Akira still need and want him around? Will—

“Akechi?” Akira’s voice break into his thoughts and pulls him back to reality. He fumbles for a moment to collect himself, but he looks up to see worry in Akira’s eyes. “You’re shaking,” he points at Goro’s hand clutching the handle of the cup, trembling and coffee nearly spilling over the side.

He takes a moment to adjust himself so the shaking stops in his hands and his voice. “Sorry, my bad. I got a little too focused on one of these cases.” Regaining his composure, he sets his cup down and gives a little snort as he leans back in his seat, arms folded over his chest. “Those cat ears do look quite perfect on you, but how come you’re still wearing them? I did specify they’d be useful for _later_ , didn’t I?”

Akira reaches a hand to play with one of the ears, seemingly unaffected by Goro’s comment despite him adding that just to gain the upper hand again. “Yeah, but it is so much more fun to torture you like this when you can’t do anything about it right now.” He says it so easily, so casually, with an innocent little smile on his face all while Goro feels it crawl over his skin, despite not showing it outwardly that the comment is getting to him. 

“Can’t do anything about it?” he picks up his cup of coffee again, another smirk playing across his lips again and he sips the small drop that is left. “Akira, I’m sure by now that you are aware I have no problem dragging you up to your room right now and letting everyone hear.” By everyone he means the one elderly man sitting in the farthest booth with his coffee and a book to read. 

He can see Akira lose himself a little there, and finally Goro has won today. A hint of red on Akira’s face makes him look so cute, so innocent and pure, and it makes Goro all the more impatient.

Dropping his smirk for his usual good boy demeanor once again, he hands his cup to Akira, his own look of innocence written all over his face. He is good at switching that appearance on cue, though it isn’t all truly just an act. “I would like a refill, please!” he smiles radiates innocence and he just loves the way Akira falls for that every time. Maybe that’s how he got Akira to fall for him, too. If he has fallen for him, that is.

Just a few moments and Akira returns. “Here you go,” he sets the cup down and waits for Goro to start sipping at the hot beverage before he adds, “ _Master_.”

A large gulp of fresh hot coffee burns his throat and he chokes, the elderly man eyeing him worriedly for a moment until Akira waves with his hand to say that everything is okay. Everything is certainly not okay. Goro glares up at Akira, his face definitely an obvious red and intimidating expression was more of an odd pout if anything with furrowed brows. Like he didn’t get his way, which he didn’t really.

Akira remains composed, staring down with a smile as though he didn’t do anything.

Goro hunches over the table on his elbows, trying to avoid Akira's stare. “That was on purpose,” there is a bite to his tone.

“Highly likely.”

“You’re having fun with this.”

“Probably.” Akira adjusts the cat ears again.

“You’re a brat.” Goro stares up at him, that little defeated pout on his lips still.

“Maybe a little.” Leaning towards the detective, not too close to look suspicious, but close enough to feel like he just backed him into a corner, Akira says with a smile, “but at least now I know that ‘master’ gets you just as excited.”

“I am going to wreck you later, just you wait.” Goro says with a serious tone but the flush of red over his face betrays him, and besides he knows by now Akira would like that.

Akira takes a moment to study his face before he straightens up again, his devilish smirk turning to a gentle smile. “Okay, Master.” Leaving Goro speechless has become one of Akira’s skills at this point, finding satisfaction in the way he always knows just how to get under his skin or make the charming detective prince flustered. He spins on his heels and returns behind the counter before Goro can even muster up anything to say back.

Goro feels like Akira is just trying to break him. He can’t wait to have the advantage over him later when he has him in his bed and begging. He hastily grabs his phone out of his pocket to check the time, noting how much longer until the café closes and he has Akira to himself.

Leaning with his elbows on the table, fingers together to rest his chin, Goro doesn’t take his eyes off of Akira as he watches him work, taking care of the few customers that come in, handling refills and relaxing behind the counter when there was nothing else to do. He glances at Goro a few times as well and catches his gaze just to give him this strange smile that just radiates purity. Goro shakes his head. Akira thinks he’s so cute and really he is, Goro knows that, too, and that’s why it always gets to him.

They both have some power over each other, being the only ones who can bring down each other’s guards. Though Goro still wonders what makes Akira special in that way.

Akira waves to the last customer as they leave, a big smile on his face as he grabs their empty cup and plate, bringing them to the little kitchen in the back to wash. Goro checks his phone once more as he stands up, his own empty cup in hand. 

The café is closed now.

Placing the empty cup on the counter, he didn’t wanna waste even a second as he opens the café door, the little bell chiming and Akira peeking at him curiously as he grabs the cup he left. Flipping the sign to closed, he made sure to lock the door as well before heading back in and waiting patiently once more.

He doesn’t even have Akira against the wall yet, or face pushed into his mattress, and yet he is already undoing the top button on his collar and the buttons on his cuffs. He just likes to be a little prepared, have things planned out to follow ahead of time. Akira on the hand, usually does things without a plan, going head first into everything. Probably why he likes fighting Goro on these things, only to get all flustered when things really get heated.

Akira likes to toy with the thought of control just to see Goro lose it, but they both know he just likes being a brat sometimes and it isn’t anything more than that. Though, Goro’s not sure if Akira would ever genuinely admit that he is a brat, but he just sees that as a challenge to get Akira to realize this as fact.

Waiting and planning for what feels like it could’ve easily been five minutes, the detective finally sees Akira appear from around the corner, dishes done and dragging his feet behind him to the counter, practically tearing his apron off in a hurry.

“Impatient?” Goro pockets his phone, sliding his hand over the smooth surface of the counter as he strides over to Akira behind it.

“About what? I’m just tryin’ to close up.” The little forced laugh and fixing his glasses doesn’t do well to hide the red on his cheeks.

He is close, Goro is close to him, and yet he manages to close that distance more by leaning in, lips just inches from Akira’s ear. “You seem flustered,” he chuckles and he can see the way Akira trembles and his breath catches in his throat and, oh man, does he have him right where he wants him and vulnerable.

“I’m sorry, is there something you want? _Master_?” Despite looking a bit flustered, Akira can still manage a smirk and fighting Goro back. Akira’s too good at that.

“Gonna play like that?” He pulls a way a bit, his mind racing through a few different scenarios of how he can get Akira weak, one where he is able to get the barista begging on his knees before Goro even touches him once is seeming very enticing right now and very doable.

But he is already dying to get his hands all over him so he’ll put that idea to the side for now and come back to it another day, maybe next week. He has something else planned for today.

“Then if you’re gonna be like that,” he fixes his sweater, smoothing it out with his hand and his signature good boy smile on his face for Akira, capturing his heart and many others every time, “I suppose I shall be going now. The coffee was lovely yet again.”

“You’re just gonna leave?” Akira nearly cuts him off instantly, not even hesitating but a little hint of worry to his voice. Oh, he still hasn’t learned how to see through all of Goro’s tricks it seems.

A devilish smirk tugs at Goro’s lips, but he has learned how to hold it back. His smile dropping to something much more gentle but a little sly. “Why wouldn’t I? It is quite late.”

The expression Akira is wearing right now is a serious one, contemplating something in his head for a moment. God, Goro wishes he could read Akira as easily as he can everyone else. “I thought you had something planned for _later_.”

“Oh?” Goro steps closer, hand brushing over Akira’s on the counter. “I never said tonight, though.“ It really is simply amazing how Akira loses all composure and becomes a complete mess whenever Akechi gets him a little excited. Akira has such good control over himself usually, he would never let someone else have control so easily. But that’s the thing that gets Goro excited the most, just how much Akira gives him that control.

Goro like it though, he likes having this kind of power over Akira. He has power over him any time he wants and anywhere, but this power to make him weak and desperate and needy is truly something else and he loves it.

He slides himself closer, backing Akira up against the counter and he has him right where he wants him. Inches apart, hands on the counter and blocking Akira in at both sides. Their bodies just almost touching. Almost. Goro doesn’t wanna touch him just yet. He wants to see if he can get Akira to ask to be touched first.

It’s funny, Goro is only taller than Akira by a few mere centimeters, but right now Akira feels so small and he doesn’t like it. He wants to have Goro backed into that corner, whining and pouting and begging if need be. But right now Goro is mere inches from him, lips so close to his and that is all he can focus on. He can feel Goro’s breath on his lips and he just wants to feel them, feel how soft they are again, taste how sweet he is.

He hasn’t once stopped staring at Goro’s lips and it is really getting to him. “Can… can I kiss you?” he asks in a whisper, quiet and distant, like he’s thinking it instead, like he isn’t aware he asks out loud.

That usual devilish smirk, crooked little smile, or mischievous glint in Akechi’s eyes all subside for a moment, a soft, loving smile playing over his lips and he stares back at Akira with such endearment.

He is no longer looming over Akira, but rather leaning into him now. “Always.” Losing himself in the moment too easily because his heart is far too weak for Akira. He’s fallen too damn hard for him, he can’t believe it.

Akira hesitates for a moment, or maybe it isn’t hesitation, maybe he is just taking in the moment, taking in the sight, memorizing all of Goro’s features once again. Slowly and gently, he cups his hands over Goro’s cheeks, staring back at him for one last moment before he pulls him into a kiss. Goro’s hands slide from the countertop to Akira’s waist, pulling him just a little closer and feeling his lips press a little more.

Soft, delicate, and sweet. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and God will it never be enough even if it lasted a lifetime.

It’s just a few moments of silence, both just taking it in, still holding each other. It somehow feels like each second that passes they run more and more out of breath. Finally, Goro gives a little chuckle to break that silence. “What happened to all that tension I worked so hard to build up all day?”

“I just wanted to get a different taste of you first, that’s all.” Akira slides one hand over Goro’s shoulder and the other goes down to undo one of the visible buttons of his shirt underneath the sweater.

“I swear, Kurusu, I never can figure out what goes on in that head of yours.” He hooks his thumbs in the belt loops on Akira’s pants, a small little distraction to play with before snaking his hands up his sides and under his shirt. He can hear Akira’s breath get sharper as his fingers ghost over his skin, lifting his shirt along the way.

“Would you like to know?” Akira’s lips are brushing against Goro’s, teasing him to kiss him again. Tempting. Akira is damn good at temptation.

“What are you thinking of right now?” Goro breathes, his hands slowly feeling up Akira under that shirt.

He never did like touching before, and he still doesn’t. Akira is an exception because Goro can’t keep his hands off him. Goro hates when people touch him, feeling disgusted when they so much as put a hand on his shoulder. He hates touching them back, even a handshake can disgust him. But Akira, he admits he never did quite have a problem with him, but Akira has a charm that Goro fell for quite easily.

Now he loves touching Akira, loves being touched by him. Loves feeling his hands on him, his fingers between his, slotting perfectly together. He loves touching him and feeling how his body trembles beneath such light contact even.

“I’m thinking about the fact that you haven’t dragged me up to my attic bedroom yet and fucked me. It’s kinda annoying me.” Akira confesses easily, not even batting an eyelash as he continues to stare at Goro’s lips again, becoming captivated by them all over again.

Goro would never admit to the way that sentence made him weaker, momentarily lose his composure himself as well. He will admit however the way Akira said it like it’s nothing went straight to his dick and he hopes the way he presses a leg between Akira’s hides the fact he lost himself there for a moment. The way he feels Akira tremble when he gently presses his thigh to his crotch really has Goro going at least, keeping him in place and in control of both Akira and himself.

“What if I want to to fuck you on this counter right here? Or over on one of those tables?”

Akira slaps the detective’s chest lightly, giving a sigh but it doesn’t hide the hue on his cheeks from just how flustered and worked up he is. “Several things wrong with that. First, Sakura-san would kill me ’cause he would find out, trust me on that. And also that would hurt me pretty bad and I’m not really excited for that part, I gotta say.” He slides the hand on Goro’s shoulder to his hair, tangling his fingers in the long brown locks. “So, grab me by the wrist, arm, or straight up carry me up to my room, whichever works for you. Just make me a mess already.”

A moment of silence passes as if Goro is actually bothering to think about it, Akira knows he isn’t because when Goro’s mind is made up then there is nothing to think over, so he knows this is all to just to keep that tension burning more. And he’s right. Though, Goro is thinking about how damn good Akira’s lips are looking right now and how hot he looks when he thinks he has the advantage between them. “Do you like actually being in control, or do you just like fighting me for it for the sake of fighting me?”

“Both.” A hand clutches at Goro’s sweater as he pulls him in for one more kiss. Teeth meeting Goro’s bottom lip this time, giving a little bite and, God, does he love the little moan that accompanies the hands trying to get his pants unbuttoned.

The moment Akira slips his tongue past those lips is right when Goro seriously wants to just get him off right here. Screw walking up some stairs and to that small little bed in the corner, Goro is too impatient for that right now.

But he figures that wouldn’t be ideal for either of them.

“Upstairs. Now,” he says between kisses and moans and tongues. Their hands detach from each other just long enough to hurry up to Akira’s room. The moment they are up there, though, Goro already has his hands on Akira and pushing him down on the small mattress, suddenly struggling to get his own sweater off when he wants so badly to keep his hands on the boy in front of him.

“You still have the cat ears on,” Goro comments as though he doesn’t fucking love it.

“I know.” Akira is too eager to have Goro's lips on his and tongue in his mouth to wanna bother with talking.

“Do you like it?” the smirk can just practically be _heard_ in Goro's voice as he asks that, finally dropping his sweater on the floor and crawling on top of Akira, hovering over him. “It looks really good on you. Maybe I should get you a collar to go with it.”

Akira's hands are already working on finally being able to fully unbutton Goro's shirt, making quick work of the rest. “Of course I look good in it. I look good in everything. Does this make me your kitten then, Master?”

Akira is sometimes a bit too good at that for Goro to handle.

“Again. Say it again.” Goro definitely enjoys how good Akira is at that though.

He has his hands on Goro’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric but not enough for Goro to really feel it too much. “Master—“ he says it with such pride, a smirk on his face knowing he has Goro weakened for just him and just one word. But his breath catches in his throat and his eyes roll back for just for a moment and his body jerks because Goro just had to take that opportunity to squeeze Akira through his pants.

“Oh, f-fuck.” His breath is shaking as he inhales deeply, a failed attempt to steady himself after that. Fuck. Goro’s hand has moved to his thigh instead, having only touched him once but getting such a strong reaction from him anyway. In Akira’s defense he was caught off guard, but it made him realize just how hard he is and now he suddenly wants nothing but Goro’s hands on him anyway. Goro knows how to get him worked up a little too well.

Well, one of Akira’s greatest moments was telling Goro in public that he’s great with words and even better with his hands. Even with context of Goro helping out at the café while Akira showed him and realizing Goro is a fast learner it still sounded different and Akira’s friends laughing at him didn’t help. Especially when Goro agreed that he is good with them and Yusuke claiming that as a painter he is good with his hands, as well. Goro really is good with his hands though, the way he uses them on Akira’s body especially.

“Shit,” Akira says under his breath, hands clutching Goro’s shoulders for his dear life as he stares up at him with such hunger in his eyes. “Why the hell do you still have clothes on?” he comments impatiently with a bite while his hands are quick to work on ripping that shirt off of Goro now that all the buttons are undone.

Akira’s not usually an impatient person, but right now when it comes to just wanting Goro and everything to do with him he can’t work fast enough on getting their clothes off. Goro helps of course, taking his hands off Akira long enough to help get his shirt off. Just as fast as his shirt hit the floor, Akira has his hands on Goro’s body immediately, like an instinct the moment he sees it. He isn’t toned or anything, but Akira can’t stop touching whenever he sees his body because the sight is just too perfect to not. If Akira could have his way, he’d spend his days admiring Goro’s body just like this and take pride in knowing he is the only one who gets to see it, the only one who gets to touch him like this.

“Are you quite done yet?” Goro’s voice brings him back to reality and he looks up to see Goro smiling at him. “If you are then,” he pauses to grip the hem of Akira’s shirt, “I’d like something to look at, too.”

Having Akira’s shirt tossed somewhere on the floor, Goro runs a hand over Akira’s chest, thumbing over a nipple and eliciting such a little moan. He’s so damn sensitive to even the lightest of touches too, and Goro loves that about him. Akira’s body is a bit more toned than Goro’s, showing a bit more muscle despite such a slim frame. The rise and fall of his chest is visible and somehow that with the look Akira’s giving him behind those glasses and the fact he still has those damned cat ears on is all getting to Goro a bit too quickly and a bit too much.

“You’d look so good with a tail too, don’t you think?” 

“I told you already, I look good in anything.”

Goro gives a little chuckle, knowing full well that’s true. He runs a hand over Akira’s toned chest, taking this moment to admire it once again before he’s pushing Akira to the side and on his back, catching him by surprise. It’s when Goro’s on top of him, holding him down by his wrists on either side of him, and all Akira is doing is staring up at him, a flush of red on his cheeks and his eyes looking back and forth between Goro’s for some kind of hint, some kind of sign of what to expect next.

They could stay like this forever and Goro wouldn’t mind it one bit. Just staring back into Akira’s gray eyes, watching the need in them flicker between his.

“What are you gonna do?”

Akira’s voice snaps Goro back to reality and out of his little trance of admiration. “What?”

“Well, it’s just that you’re holding me down like this and it’s _really_ hot honestly, but it’d be even hotter if you were touching me, too.” Akira glances at Goro’s usual delicate and soft hands holding his wrists down with a firm grip. Goro seems to have been a little more lost in thought than usual, continuing to stare at Akira but trailing his eyes over his body at the very least. That tongue he runs over his lips is also really hot to Akira. “Uhh, hint hint,” the black haired boy adds.

Goro didn’t really notice before now just how evident the bulge in Akira’s pants is. Akira’s not struggling to get the upper hand anymore, he’s just simply waiting and asking about Goro’s next move. Especially given that if Akira timed it right he could easily catch Goro off guard and take control again right now, have him pinned down and get him to a state of begging instead if he tried hard enough. Maybe. Probably not.

Goro would never give in so easily though, especially when he loves having such power over Akira and wrecking him until the only thing he can do is moan Goro’s name, roll his hips, and grab the bedsheets a little harder.

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Akira is fighting so hard to roll his hips right now even to find some kind of touch and attention because, fuck, Goro’s not doing so good at giving it to him right now. Akira demands attention.

“I’m just,” Goro pauses, this time staring back and forth between Akira’s eyes, mesmerized, “realizing how perfect you are.”

A bright flush of red dusts Akira’s cheeks and ears, lips parting slightly as he wants to say something but can’t suddenly comprehend words. Maybe it’s genuine, it definitely felt that way, not that mask that Akira knows Goro wears in public. Something he truly meant when he said it. It sounded so different, looked so different. Akira knows what he has planned and he knows it was a horrible idea to get with him like this, but right now Akira doesn’t know what he is feeling or what he should be feeling, he just knows there is a tug in his chest and he feels lighter.

“T-that took y-you long enough to realize. I’ve a-always been per—” he’s shut up without warning as Goro slams his lips down onto his, really catching him off guard but in the best way. Goro’s soft lips against his, moving together and lips quickly parting to deepen it. It’s sweet and yet heated at the same time. It makes Akira’s chest tighten in the oddest way he doesn’t understand and makes him more desperate to be touched and it’s confusing him at this point what he’s really feeling.

Akira knows one thing though, that he wants Goro right now no matter what.

He finally gives in to the urge to buck his hips, trying desperately to find some kind of touch or friction but he just doesn’t quite meet with anything in his attempt. Pulling away for just a moment from Goro’s lips and his tongue in his mouth, Akira’s uses the last of the breath in his lungs to say, “God, Akechi, please. Fucking touch me already. _Please_!”

At last, he begged. Goro always gets him to beg, to submit and beg for something, some kind of desperate release.

Goro straightens up, seating himself on Akira’s thighs, finally putting on that smirk Akira knows so well. A finger on Akira’s chest, Goro traces it teasingly downwards, going slower and slower the lower he gets and Akira’s breath getting heavier and heavier as well. “I always manage to make you beg, don’t I, Kurusu?” Finally, his fingers reach the tent in Akira’s pants and he can just hear the way the barista’s breath catches in his throat and he holds it in, trying to remain completely still and watching Goro with full attention. He can tell he’s just begging and screaming in his head right now. “Well, come on now, say it.”

“W-what?” Akira looks up at him, hands still at either side of his head. Maybe he doesn’t even realize Goro’s no longer holding him down.

“Call me ‘Master’ again. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

His hand is centimeters away from Akira’s bulge and god he just has to do this shit doesn’t he? Akira really shouldn’t be surprised by this point but Goro always manages to make him just incredibly weak. He can’t even move his hips this time since Goro’s sitting on his thighs and shows no signs of moving right now.

Fuck. Goro’s really gonna be the death of Akira one way or another, huh?

“W-would you please, _please_ touch me already?” Akira stares Goro right in the eyes as he whines, “ _Please, Master_?”

Yeah, that one gets Goro a little more than he had planned. Just the sight alone could really be enough to drive Goro to his limit; Akira a wreck, heavy breaths evident from the way his chest rises and falls, lips parted and red, brows furrowed, and eyes just staring back at Goro from behind his glasses with more need in them than he’s ever seen Akira have before. His messy black hair is somehow even messier than usual and that is something that really shouldn’t be possible considering his hair always stays in the condition that he wakes up in. And his hands still at either side of his head, vulnerable and submitting to Goro completely at last. Mix all that with the way he talks, the way ‘Master’ just rolls off his tongue, the way it sounds in his voice, coming from him, aimed at Goro like that. How’s he supposed to survive something like that?

Goro has to swallow the moan building in his throat before anything happens, taking in a breath as he steadies himself and goes right back to that little devious smirk. “Good kitten.”

Akira throws his head back, cat ears sliding ever so slightly off his head as he presses his head deep into the mattress, eyes almost barely able to stay open and his mouth opening into a loud sudden moan and gasp. His toes curl in and his fingers fist at the sheets beneath him, legs desperately wanting to kick and close.

So many things at once all driving him over the edge. From the way Goro called him _his kitten_ , to the praise, and finally to the way Goro touched him at last, rubbing and squeezing him through his pants. It’s not nearly enough, but fuck it is something and Akira’s desperate. But did Akira also moan at that praise there, too? Akira’s not that big on praise, that’s Goro’s thing, but hearing it come from Goro like that as well makes Akira’s whole body shiver in pleasure. He can very easily get used to this.

_Fuck, fuck fuck,_ Akira’s lips silently form the words, eyes threatening to roll back just from the way Goro’s hands is rubbing circles through his pants. “A-Akechi, please… Why the hell do I-I even still have pants on?” Akira’s biting his lip and he just looks like such a mess with those cat ears nearly on his forehead instead at this point, a slight arch in his spine to deepen every touch.

“You’re right.” Goro pulls his hand away much to Akira’s horror. They both still have their pants on and Goro didn’t quite realize just how hard he is and just how evident it is. That is, until he shifted his position to get his fingers on the zipper and button of Akira’s jeans, accidentally rubbing himself against the other’s thigh. The slight high pitched moan that pools from his lips is unintentional and catches even himself off guard, quickly followed by him slamming a hand over his mouth to shut himself up.

Akira looks at him with a weakened gaze, a little smile on his lips. He enjoyed that. “Looks like someone else is just as desperate, huh? Better hurry up there.” He’s still taking in heavy breathes but he always has to take the chance to get at Goro.

Taking a deep breath simply to steady himself, Goro continues with undoing Akira’s pants, wanting to quickly get back to the point where he can get back at him. Nimble fingers hook under Akira’s jeans and underwear when he’s got the zipper undone and, with some hurried help from Akira lifting his hips when Goro isn’t sitting on his thighs anymore, he yanks them both down quickly. While Akira struggles to kick them both off his ankles, Goro’s hovering over him and just admiring the sight all over again.

“Akechi, I swear to God, if you spend the next five minutes staring at me instead of touching me already I’m gonna… be really… m-mad…” he starts trailing off, eyes following the hand sliding up his exposed and quivering thigh, Goro’s obviously not really caring with what he’s saying and just lost in thought.

He does this a lot. Akira always notices him lost in thought, staring off into the distance or eyes focused on something and unblinking. Goro often likes to pause their fun to admire Akira’s body as well, to just stare, watch. He always wonders what goes on in Goro’s head when he does that, what he’s thinking about when Akira’s body as that affect on him a lot. Akira likes to believe he knows Goro better than anyone because he’s never let himself get this close and vulnerable to anyone else except Akira, but yet even he can never figure out what goes on in Goro’s head.

A smile spreads over Goro’s lips, looking at Akira through long brown locks. “You look quite good in everything and nothing, by the way. But I already know that very well.”

Akira takes the cat ears off for a moment just to run a hand through his hair, trying everything to hide the fact that that comment just made him blush and lose a bit of composure even. “S-shut up and go get the lube already.” Goro gently drags a nail down Akira’s inner thigh, making him swallow hard, before standing from the bed. His strides over to Akira’s work desk are evenly paced, not slow or hurried; he’s not lost any control at all and then here’s Akira, a complete wreck already and Goro hasn’t even truly touched him just yet.

Goro knows Akira’s room so well, pulling open the middle drawer without a second thought and grabbing the bottle of lube. The barista has sat up finally, brushing his fingers through his messy black hair once more before fixing the cat ears back on his head. There is an evident red hue on his cheeks from his exposure that he can’t hide even when he uses the excuse of fixing his glasses to cover his face a little with his hand.

He’s cute.

Striding back over to the bed with the bottle in hand, Goro’s stopped in his tracks when Akira puts a hand out. “No,” he says sternly, using that hand to point at Goro’s pants still on him, “those come off first. I’ve waited long enough.”

Goro stares at him for a moment, both just blinking and Akira’s hand still raised, before sighing and letting another smile spread over his lips. He tosses the bottle on the bed and his hands finally reach to undo the button on his slacks. “Very well, kitten.”

With his hand shaking a little at that little name again, Akira’s eyes are trained on his hands, watching intently because, God, he really wants Goro right now. So much, so badly. He just wants to feel him all over and the longer he’s made to wait the more he wants and the more he breaks. Is Goro really that good at keeping himself together or is he just better at hiding how damn horny and desperate he is unlike Akira?

Pants and underwear dropping at his ankles, Goro steps out of them both and crawls on the bed with Akira, crawling on top of him and forcing him to lean back a little.

It’s suddenly so damn hot in there now and yet a shiver runs up Akira’s spine. “Oh, fuck,” he says under his breath, throwing an arm over Goro’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, one where he’s got his tongue swirling around Goro’s in his mouth in seconds.

He’s got one hand grasping at the bedsheets behind him for balance, and Goro’s got one hand on Akira’s bent knee at his side, having eased himself between Akira’s legs at this point. Both are moaning into the kiss, Akira’s a little louder as he curses every now and then between them. They are both completely distracted, lost in this moment, in this kiss, Goro having even forgotten the bottle on the bed at this point to just focus on the way Akira’s tongue moves around his and his teeth nibble at his bottom lip every now and then.

Pushing more of his weight forward into Goro, Akira removes his hand from the bedsheets and reaches it towards the brown haired boy. It’s all instinct and the pure desire coiling up in his core that he never even realized was happening, all to touch Goro.

A loud moan breaks their kiss and Goro pulls away with a sharp inhale and bite. His eyes are shut tight and he’s biting his lip and suppressing so many strings of curses right now. Akira’s hand feels so damn good around his dick, squeezing the head and thumbing over the slit, stroking his hand over the length slowly. It’s agonizingly slow. But it gets such a good reaction from Goro, finally showing just how vulnerable he is right now, too, just how easily he’s allowing himself to be broken down to nothing but a mess of moans and desires.

Because that’s what they boil down to, that extra little detail that makes all of this so much hotter and more desirable. What first made Akira get himself off in his bedroom thinking of Goro before he ever even truly got to touch him himself. He is the only person that can bring Goro to this state or pure pleasure and desires, the first person to have ever done so as well. He is the only person to have seen and still see Goro in this state. To see him moaning out his name, demanding to be called Master, fighting the urge to jerk his hips into Akira’s hand more; see him with hair just starting to stick to his temples with a thin layer of sweat, mouth opened just enough to allow moans to slip through. It’s so fucking hot and it’s all his. Goro’s all his and even more so in this moment. 

What is this tightening in his chest? This weightless sensation? This feeling of time slowing down just enough to allow him to burn this moment into his memory?

“God, Akira! W-warnings would be nice!” Goro says through gritted teeth and Akira just increases his speed.

Sometimes, Goro gives Akira the most perfect opportunities to drag him down with him, get under his skin, have him speechless; this is one of those opportunities. “Okay then. I’m gonna suck you off. Is that warning enough?”

“W-what?” Goro’s voice is quiet, peeking up at Akira through long lashes.

The strokes stop so suddenly and Akira’s got a hand on Goro’s chest instead, slowly guiding him backwards until he has to lean on his wrists for support. Goro just watches him, watches every move and every little smile of satisfaction that comes through, and watches as he eases himself between Goro’s legs, one arm wrapping around his thigh and a hand gently parting the other. And he especially can’t take his eyes off the way Akira wraps his fingers around his length again, squeezing and stroking it enough to get Goro’s breath heavy again and fighting the urge to throw his head back.

“Damn, I’m good,” Akira grins proudly to himself as he watches the expression on Goro’s face turn to pure pleasure. All it took was just his hand and he got Goro like this, though Goro’s been deprived of any touch for a while now so it also isn’t surprising. Fingers lace through his hair, tangling in them and encouraging him to continue. Akira doesn’t even wanna look away from the way Goro’s lips are parted, his eyes looking down weakly at him in expectation.

But he opens his mouth, closes his eyes for the moment and focuses on the way his dick feels in his mouth. He starts off slow, Goro’s fingers still gripping lightly onto his messy black hair and Akira starts bobbing his head a little, taking an extra second or two to flick his tongue over the head every time he has a chance. Hand still wrapped around what his mouth can’t reach and squeezing.

Goro’s fingers tighten to a fist, grabbing his hair and Akira prepares himself for some pulling if Goro can’t keep still, but somehow the detective manages to force his other hand to pull at the sheets instead and save Akira the trouble.

“Oh, shit. You are good.”

Practice with Goro has really paid off. Akira has gotten better at putting his mouth to use in more ways than just spewing sarcastic sentence after sentence. Akira takes Goro’s words with pride and hums in satisfaction and agreement with him, but with the way Goro shakes and moans he’ll say he also found a new thing to break Goro with, too.

He peeks his eyes open again, not stopping his motions and flicks of his tongue, and looks up at Goro’s wrecked expression. God, does he love seeing it. It’s a good look on Goro. Testing again, Akira hums softly, making sure those vibrations hit Goro’s dick fully. This time he can see how Goro’s lips quiver with a moan and his body tenses up just a little bit more.

His blood rushes and he so badly wants to wrap a hand around his own member, get himself off all while he sucks Goro off. But he resists the urge because this is just too perfect the way it is, no matter how desperately he wants to be touched at this point especially seeing Goro like this.

Goro bites his lip and shuts his eyes, dragging his hand out of Akira’s hair and instead using it for support to lean on his wrists. “F-fuck,” he breathes out, voice already a bit weak.

Shutting his eyes again, Akira can feel a moan building up in his throat from the sheer desire to touch himself already. He’s so hard right now and needy that every sound from him is about to be just a moan at this rate. He so badly needs to touch himself. His movements are uneven now, messy, tongue swirling around Goro’s dick and hand pumping what he can’t reach with his mouth, and every second he wants more and more to touch himself. It won’t leave his mind, the simple thought of just reaching down and getting himself off, too.

It’s when he finally unwraps his arm from around Goro’s thigh and reaches it down that Goro interrupts him and brings a hand to pet his head again. “A-Akira, god, please.”

Gathering all of his control, Akira pushes out another hum in response, one simply acknowledging that he is being called, but it was so close to bring a moan.

“Get on your k-knees.”

Just those words, weak and shaking the whole way through, is all it takes to spark excitement and expectation for Akira. He gives another hum in acknowledgment and the moan that Goro lets out when he does… Akira wonders how much longer Goro has anyway because he already feels like he’s just hit his limit soon and now this.

“Oh, fuck. And you gotta stop doing that so suddenly,” Goro whines but doesn’t bother to hide how much he loves it by the way he pets Akira as praise.

Pulling away with one last flick of his tongue and one more little whine from Goro when he does, Akira smiles up at him, satisfied with his work. God, Goro looks so good when he’s this wrecked. With the way he’s staring at Akira like that, he wonders what he’s thinking about, what he’s fantasizing about. Akira wants to know everything that goes on in Goro’s head, every thought, every image and scene that appears. He wants to know all the things Goro thinks of him but never says. As he turns around on his knees he wonders if he’s praising him right now, too.

The click of the bottle rings through the whole room and it’s only seconds, just seconds of inhaling and exhaling as he waits, before he feels a hand on his back push him forward onto all fours and past that, nearly pushing his face into the mattress. That’s all it takes as well, all it takes to finally pull out that moan from him and have his thighs tremble under the touch and pressure. God, he’s really desperate at this point.

“Akechi, I’ve been waiting all day for you to just f-- O-oh, f-fuck…” he’s cut off when he feels two fingers push into his hole, resulting in him basically pushing himself into the mattress on his own. “Shit, m-more of that… please,” he whines, begs, demands, and just overall needs more attention like that. He drops his head a little as Goro moves his fingers around, the cat ears sliding down a bit in the process but both are far past the point of caring. Too desperate to pay attention to anything else besides the way Goro pushes in that third finger and Akira just needs a moment to collect himself again, biting back what’s either a moan or a string of curses, he’s not sure.

The fingers moving inside him so perfectly has him weak, and the way Goro leans forward to trail kisses along his back oddly feels like protection all on its own. Goro marking Akira all to himself and keeping him safe, which if Akira was in any other mindset he’d find this feeling more laughable than anything, and maybe a little sad, but right now it makes his spine tingle in the best way with all his worries vanishing just like that from just a few kisses.

Why is it that he feels safe and, oddly enough, loved with the one person he shouldn’t? It’s things like that that cross Akira’s mind often and he hates it. At least he’s pulled from these thoughts quickly when Goro pulls his fingers out.

_Finally,_ Akira thinks, sighing to steady himself and support with his wrists again. The click of the bottle rings loud in his ears again and the anticipation is gonna kill him first. It feels like it takes forever and he wonders if Goro is hesitating for some reason. He shouldn’t be at least, seeing as this is not even close to the first time they’ve done this. He hesitated a lot the first time, but Akira figures he’s past that by now. 

But really, it was just his own impatience making the few seconds that passed seem like hours. He’s hit with this sudden realization when Goro pushes his dick in slowly, groaning at the back of his throat while Akira’s there with his mouth opening in a moan that doesn’t quite finally come out until he is filled up first. His arms shake and threaten to give out under his weight and the pleasure that is crawling up his spine to his scalp and then back down until his toes curl in.

He somehow always manages to forget just how damn good this actually feels until he’s experiencing again, and then it’s all he wants.

“A-Akechi! Oh, fuck, move already,” he pleads and shows just how good he sounds when he does, but fuck if Akira isn’t needy and impatient right now. He’s already so close to his limit from earlier, he needs Goro to pick up the pace already.

With a moan, Goro moves his hips, both hands on Akira’s, and pulls out to the tip. He stills for just a moment, biting his lip, cheeks flushed red from the sudden heat, and his mind just screaming about how good Akira looks and seriously just how good he is overall. Taking it all in, Goro fucks back into him and both let out the most pleasing moan. 

Akira fists tighten around the bed sheets, nails digging into them, and he really needs to fight against the wobble in his knees because it just feels too damn good he can’t keep himself up anymore.

Raking a hand through his hair really quick, Goro runs one over Akira’s back and it makes him tremble in the most beautiful way. He really is too good. Beautiful and perfect are the two words Goro keeps drawing whenever he tries to describe Akira in his head, and they’re both true. But when the hell did he get like this? So attached and focused on Akira and every detail of his face and body?

“God, Akira, everything about you is just so good,” Goro thinks aloud, wanting so badly to kiss Akira but he can’t.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. J-just keep doing that.” Akira voice is getting louder and shakier, his moans more uneven, his panting heavier, and he’s getting more impatient. Goro knows he’s gotta be close then.

In order to get Akira off and wreck him so much more at once, Goro reaches a hand to his dick to help him out more, but before he can Akira looks over his shoulder at him and grabs his wrist to stop him. “W-wait, wait. Don’t ruin the sheets, please. Oh, fuck--”

Fucking into Akira, Goro stops for a moment to sigh and groan, giving him a look of disbelief because he just wants to hit his release already and he’s pretty sure Akira does, too. “What? Seriously?”

“Yes. Just no big mess,” Akira’s voice is so weak and shaky but he manages to still focus on this. His, head hanging and lips parted and just utterly wrecked and ruined already himself. He’s a complete mess on his own.

Goro just wants to get off and that’s the only thing his brain can think of at the moment, but almost as though instinct he pulls out of Akira and both let out little involuntary whines of disappoint. Without actually bothering to think too much, Goro grabs his hips and pushes Akira onto his side. It’s a few awkward movements and adjustments with little help from the mess below him that is Akira but it doesn’t take him long to have the black haired boy on his back instead while he’s straddling his thighs once again.

God, Goro loves the sight so much. Akira just looks too perfect when he’s at this point. 

He wraps his fingers firmly around Akira’s dick again, squeezing and starting off immediately with fast strokes to get him off as soon as possible, not making him wait any longer. Akira is writhing, toes curling in, blood rushing, pleasure crawling under his skin and up his spine to short circuit his brain for a moment, making his eyes roll back and moan out loudly, back arching. He’s right there, he’s so close, right at his edge, and Goro knows it. Goro could come just watching how Akira reacts to his touches like this.

And just like, just at his very limit, Akira’s fingers get a strong hold on Goro’s wrist and stops his movement, giving him a moment to calm down before his orgasm can hit him. He pants loudly, heavily, chest heaving, lungs begging for air he can’t find. Goro is a little surprised considering how desperate Akira always gets when he’s close to coming, and now this time he makes Goro deny him that orgasm instead. He isn’t sure what to think.

“Akira?”

He’s just sitting there, calming down while he’s still got a death grip on Goro’s wrist and his dick is twitching for its much denied release. Akira begins practically chanting a string of curses under his breath as he slowly regains the ability to even breathe.

“Did you just…” Goro gives him a look, one that slowly turns into a smirk, “...edge yourself?” His own orgasm is pushed to the side in favor of this right now and his brain and dick are both telling him that this is hot. Really hot. 

Akira getting desperate, needy, whiny and begging, then denying himself his own release after everything. Goro can use this, he knows exactly how to use this one.

“Oh, fuck.” Akira lets go of Goro’s wrist and throws his hands over his face, wanting both to curl up and hide away, but also just come already so he can’t do that. “Akechi, please.”

It’s time to experiment. Goro squeezes and strokes Akira again, getting him moaning and thrashing again. He wants to play with this a bit. He leans forward and captures Akira’s lips in a deep, messy kiss filled with Akira moaning constantly and trying to taste as much of him as possible.

His own dick is neglected any attention as he focuses on this, wanting to test this with Akira and see if he’s correct. It’s when his back arches and his moan is a near gasp with Goro’s name on his tongue that he knows he’s reaching his end, and just before he does Goro stops and lets go, watching as he falls down from that moment with a heaving chest and whining out curses with Goro’s name this time.

“O-oh my God, Akechi!”

Akira’s body reacts in all the best ways as it calms down and yet screams to be touched. Goro could just watch him like this all day. He’s letting out little moans and just seems so damn pleased with this.

“Just testing if you like being edged. So, do you?” he bites at Akira’s shoulder, making him shudder and he swears for a second that touching and biting him like this will be enough to make Akira come.

“N-not when you do it specifically to drive me crazy!” Akira tilts his head off to the side to give Goro more room, and he gladly takes this chance to suck at a spot just near his neck, biting and sucking and licking and leaving a nice little mark where no one but him will ever see it.

He loves having such control over Akira like this. Having him right in the palm of his hand.

“Is that a ‘yes’ to any other time, though?,” Goro teases, biting and marking another spot on his shoulder.

A hand grabs a fistful of his hair rather tightly but not enough to hurt, though he figures this is Akira’s revenge. “F-fine! Okay, m-maybe just a little!” Akira curses Goro under his breath but he catches it anyway, smirking at the way he has Akira acting. “But, _please_ , let me come now…” he’s begging. Whining and begging and his voice is so low but the desperation in it is too much that it makes Goro tremble from how good he sounds like this. 

No more little tests and experiments; Goro strokes Akira fast, feeling the grip he has in his hair tighten while he continues marking up his shoulder all to himself. Not that Akira minds as he writhes and moans and digs his nails into Goro’s shoulder as revenge.

His body is sparking, a blood rush, head rush, adrenaline rush; just everything screaming as every desire coils itself in his core until he just breaks. Eyes shutting tight, body tensing, and a moan dragging out after building up in his throat. His limit is hit, broken, and he’s spilling onto Goro’s hand and his own stomach. Goro’s lips and teeth on his skin are not helping him at all as his hand pumps him all the way through his orgasm.

“Oh fuck, oh my fuck,” he finally breathes out, eyes staring up at the ceiling but really he’s staring past it into nothing. His nails stilling digging their way into Goro’s shoulder, fist still grabbing his hair and toes still curled. He’s still not so subtly quivering, but at least he’s remembering how to breathe again as he slowly calms down. Goro’s hand has moved from his dick and to his own, finally giving himself some attention too as he moans into his shoulder instead. Neither noticing or caring (for now) just how many marks he left on Akira. Hopefully in spots no one else will ever see.

Goro’s breathing gets heavier and Akira ghosts his hands down his sides, dragging his nails gently along the way to feels how he trembles under his touch and it is so damn good. It’s when his hands reach Goro’s waist that the stroking stops. He pulls his hand away, knowing full well that Akira is gonna help him, and sure enough he wraps his hand around his dick. Squeezing and thumbing over the head, he starts off a bit slow before finding a nice fast rhythm to wreck Goro to.

“Holy fuck,” Goro moans as his hands moves to Akira’s other shoulder solely just for support as his whole body shakes and screams for all the attention Akira can give to him at once. His bites turn to little kisses, kisses to urge Akira on, to get him off, cause fuck if his hand doesn’t feel amazing.

Akira admits there’s a moment he considers edging Goro as well, just like he did to him, but he decides against it because Goro writhing on top of him like this is just so fucking good and he wants to have him wrecked and screaming already. Not to mention Akira is fucking exhausted and can’t even think straight right now.

Goro’s body tenses up, his back arches up, his nails dig into the flesh and he finds a nice little place in Akira’s neck to bury his face and just barely muffle his moans as he hits his limit, Akira’s name actually rolling off his tongue with those moans. The blood rush has him wanting to kick his legs out as he spills into Akira’s hand and on his stomach as well, but fights it as he his eyes roll back and his moans fall silent and his lungs just stop begging for air.

They stay still for several minutes, catching their breath and not saying a word as Akira just hangs his dirty hand in the air.

Finally, Goro rolls off of Akira and gets up from the bed entirely, dragging his feet over to the desk this time, grabbing a few tissues so a he can clean them both up. Akira makes barely any effort to move as Goro cleans up his stomach, hand, and shoulder that he had grabbed with his dirty hand.

Akira finally sits up in the bed as Goro tosses the tissue in the trash pin and returns the lube to its own little spot in the desk drawer. “Well, at least we didn’t dirty the bed.”

Taking a seat next to him in the bed, Goro lets out a little chuckle, weak and tired. “But at least we also found a new thing for you,” he comments while tossing Akira’s clothes at him and getting his own back on. But Akira stops him quickly.

“Can you stay the night again?”

Goro stares at him, having only gotten his underwear back on at this point. “I don’t have any extra pairs of clothes though, and I would much prefer to not sleep in these filthy clothes.”

“My clothes should fit you, too. You can borrow a pair of pajamas to sleep in and then another pair for tomorrow,” Akira suggests as though it’s nothing, but the bright hue on Goro’s face says otherwise for him.

“Wearing your clothes tomorrow… wouldn’t… someone notice?” He doesn’t seem to mind the thought of it much at all, only worrying about being seen.

“Just my friends so you’ll have to leave early to go home and change is all.”

Easier said than done when Goro feels like he could sleep for days from exhaustion. But he’s used to waking up extra early anyway so it’s not much different. It’s the only way if he wants to spend the night, he supposes. “Fine then.” He strolls over to Akira’s… pile and box of clothes over by the stairs and digs through them for two sets of clean pajamas for them both, tossing a pair over to Akira still waiting on the bed.

“This is… strange,” Goro mumbles, taking a seat next to Akira and wearing his clothes. “They do fit perfectly, but it’s still odd to be wearing someone else’s clothes like this.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t come over and stay all day so you can fuck me and completely exhaust us both.” Akira tosses the cat ears onto the floor by the dirty pile of clothes. He makes a mental note to wash all that tomorrow, too. “And you completely covered my shoulder and neck in hickeys, you ass.”

“Lucky your uniform covers your neck then, and your Phantom Thieves suit as well.” Goro’s got his little innocent good boy smile back on his face again, adjusting and straightening out his clothes before laying down comfortably next to him on the small bed. 

“I’ve never been so covered in bruises that I have to hide them like this before,” Akira laughs and rolls onto his side next to Goro.

“It won’t be the last time, either.” Goro makes one last little comment as he pulls the blanket up over them both. They are dead exhausted but instead of sleeping they are stay there just like this, staring at each other and not saying word. They’re just admiring, living in the moment, wanting to stay in it forever.

And there’s the tightening in Akira’s chest again, the light feeling in the pit of his stomach. All because he’s staring at Goro like this. Spending the night with him, having him all to himself. He can hold him, cuddle him, kiss him good night and most of all he can wake up next to him and kiss him in the morning, too. Wake up to his face first thing.

Suddenly it clicks, something that just kills Akira from the inside clicks. He stares, lips parting slightly, and he admires. He considers if he could be wrong, because god it would be so much better if he’s wrong. But maybe… maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Maybe that’ll make it easier.

So he pushes a lock of hair away from Goro’s eyes instead, smiling at him gently before finally shutting his own and whispering, “good night,” in a soft voice. Anything to not think about the way his chest has been pounding all week that he’s been with Goro.

But Goro doesn’t look away, he doesn’t shut his eyes. He has his hands under his head for extra comfort and he watches Akira doze off sofly. He looks so innocent and pure and cute like this. It really makes Goro believe for a moment, just a moment, that everything’s okay.

For now, it is okay. They are okay. They are together, and that’s all that matters. But he wonders once again if Akira loves him. Had he always loved him like Goro has? Does he love Goro at all? Goro fell for him the moment he saw him, and he just continued falling for him every moment after. Even now he’s still falling for him and the way he laughs and smiles and the way his eyes light up every time he sees something interesting.

Goro loves him so much.

He softly caresses his cheek, falling deeper into the dark places of his mind for just a moment, an instinct, a random thought he doesn’t want floating to the forefront of his mind.

Akira will be so much easier to trap if he loves him.

Part of Goro hates himself for thinking it and he quickly throws that thought away as he watches the little way Akira’s lips pout as he starts falling asleep. But he pulls the boy back awake with his voice and the soft touch of his fingers on his cheek. “I love you, Akira.”

Akira just stares at him, staring back at his eyes, and for a moment Goro wonders if he didn’t hear his little whispered words of love. But he knows he heard and that makes him panic. Does Akira not love him? Because Goro loves him so much. He has done so much so he can be with Akira, get closer to him for his own attraction as well, and he has pushed everything back in favor of spending more time with him.

If Akira doesn’t love him back then what does he do next? Would this make it easier on Goro? Would Akira--

“I love you, too,” Akira confesses finally, wrapping an arm around Goro’s waist.

He’s melting just from that little confession. Without thinking, Goro quickly presses his lips to Akira’s, a soft delicate kiss, one that makes his heart pound in his chest and make him scream internally for how sweet and perfect it is.

“I love you so much,” Akira breaks into the kiss, using his hand around Goro’s waist to pull him closer. “I’ve loved you for so long, Akechi. I told you months ago that I loved you. I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t and wouldn’t have been with you months ago the first night I asked you to stay with me if I didn’t then either.”

Goro’s definitely blushing. He is not used to such confessions, such genuine and beautiful confessions. He’s not used to someone caring so much as to love and reassure him.

“Akechi, I want you next to me. _I need you next to me_.” Akira adds in a quiet whisper before pulling Goro into another kiss.

This right here, this is all Goro has ever wanted. Someone like Akira, someone to depend on, and someone to truly depend on him. Goro’s never experienced love before and never really cared much about it either, he only focused on himself and his future and what would benefit him most, but he has Akira.

He has Akira right now. For now. He stops himself falling into those dark thoughts again, as he enjoys Akira’s soft lips on his own.

“Thank you so much for everything, Kurusu. You really are special.”

“So are you. You’re special, too.”

Goro pauses, looking up at Akira to see him smiling at him. Those words hit harder, deeper. Those words broke Goro for a moment before they can build him back up again. It’s all he’s ever really wanted to hear from someone who actually cares and means it.

“How the hell are you so good?” Goro comments aloud and Akira chuckles, eyelids getting heavy as he kisses Goro once more. “How did I end up falling for you?”

“Maybe I stole your heart like the Phantom Thieves.” The little smile on Akira’s face as he says that is everything. Goro finds him to be too precious for his own good, and Akira would easily say the same about Goro.

“Go to sleep already,” Goro laughs even though he doesn’t wanna sleep no matter how tired he is, because he wants to stay right here with Akira forever.

The softest smile, the most genuine smile forms and Goro lets out a little laugh before turning over, curling up a bit and feeling as Akira curls up with him, cuddling and spooning him from behind with his arm still over his waist to hold him close. Akira buries his face in the back of Goro’s neck and he can already hear the younger snoring softly.

“I love you so much,” Goro whispers softly as he figures Akira has already quickly drift off to sleep, and Goro takes a moment to enjoy this, to make sure it lasts forever, before finally closing his eyes too, and dreaming all their happy little moments again.


End file.
